Beautiful Boy
by ElisaM2331
Summary: Espero que les guste, especial dedicacion adentro... ¡Los y las Quiero!


**Un pequeño Drabble de descanso para los futuros capitulos de **_**Esos Hermosos Ojos Verdes.**_** Garu0212, espero que te guste, igual a todas ustedes hermosas (os) que comentan mis fics, y que me dan animos para seguir.**

**Este fic es un Grophe, ojala y les guste Beautiful Girls and Boys**

**My Beautiful Boy.**

Un pequeño niño, dormía en el regazo de un menudo rubio de ojos grises, que tambien comenzaba a caer en los encantos del sueño. Estaba sentado en una mesedora de madera, en el porche de su pequeña casa de campo. De pronto, con delicadeza el pequeño fue quitado de losbrazos del rubio, y este abrio lentamente los ojos.

-Chris… Llegaste temprano amor…

-Si, hubo poco trabajo en la agencia…

-¿Quieres que lo lleve a su habitacion?...

El niño, castaño, se aferro al cuello de su padre al reconocer ese peculiar aroma a tierra humeda que siempre lo caracterizaba. Christophe sonrió para si mismo, y camino despacio a la habitacion del pequeño.

Gregory sonrió. Le encantaba que su duro esposo, se deshiciera de su mascara de frialdad para el y su hijo. Su pequeño Damien, de 4 años de edad, concebido por una especie de milagro, o intervención divina, aunque mucho tenía que ver, la gran cantidad de amor, con la que cada noche, se demostraban su cariño, deseo y pasión.

Christophe deposito con suavidad a su hijo dentro de su cama, y con ternura lo cubrio con las mantas celestes de esta. Le acaricio el rostro, y cuando vio que Dam abria los ojos, de inmediato comenzo a tararear una vieja canción, que Gregory le recitaba cuando no podía dormir, en aquellas lejanas noches, en las que ambos, dormían bajo las estrellas.

Aunque odiara admitirlo, la canción de ese hippie ingles, decía todo lo que le gustaría decirle a su hijo si no fuera tan orgulloso.

_Close your eyes  
Have no fear  
The monster's gone  
He's on the run and your daddy's here_

Acaríciaba suave y delicada acariciaba los cabellos castaños de su niño, entonando quedamente la cancion, queria que solo el lo escuchara. Damien sonrio inocentemente. Christophe estaba tan absorto idolatrando a su hijo que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de su esposo a sus espaldas. Gregory sonrio al reconocer la letra. Recordaba la cara que puso Mole cuando le conto su embarazo, cuando le dijo que era un milagro, cuando este sin que nadie le viera comenzo a llorar de alegría. El niño se llamaba Damien en honor al mejor amigo de Chris, qquien insistio en ponerle así, y en pocas ocasiones tiene sentido discutir con el.

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful boy  
Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful boy_

Chris estaba recostado, con el codo en el colchon para apoyarse, y continuar arrullando a su querido bebe, porque aunque tuviera 4, para el seguia siendo eso, un bebé.

Recordaba cada momento, desde su descubrimiento del embarazo de su esposo, hasta que lo vio por primera vez, fuera del cuerpo de quien fuese teoricamente su madre, pues el niño nació de el. Recordaba a Gregory, que no se rindio a pesar del dolor

_Before you go to sleep  
Say a little prayer  
Every day in every way  
It's getting better and better_

Recordaba que quienes siempre apoyaron a su relacion fueron sus amigos, pero sobre todo, Damien y Pip, quienes de hecho fueron quienes los llevaron al hospital cuando Gregory estaba a punto de dar a luz. Sonrio al recordar que todos, icluso el pacifíco Pip, habian perdido la calma, solo fue Gregory quien se controlo lo más que pudo, sin embargo, cuando las contracciones empeoraron, fue cuando de verdad explotó.

_Out on the ocean sailing away  
I can hardly wait  
To see you come of age  
But I guess we'll both just have to be patient  
'Cause it's a long way to go  
A hard row to hoe  
Yes it's a long way to go  
But in the meantime_

Recordó cuando vio por primera vez a su pequeño niño. Blanco, de piel marfileña. Lloro con un llanto lleno de vida. Tenía enormes ojos verdes, como los de su padre. Gregory juró, a Dios, que la primera vez que su niño lo miro, sonrio.

_Before you cross the street  
Take my hand  
Life is what happens to you  
While you're busy  
Making other plans_

Christophe, sonrio, y una lagrima, se deslizo de su mejilla. Su niño. Su bebé. Tan bonito, tan perfecto, como su madre. Como su Gregory. Damien ya estaba dormido, pero sonreía. Sintio unos brazos, rodearle delicadamente el hombro. Era Gregory, quien le dio un tierno beso.

-El tambien te quiere… Y mucho.

Sonrió al escuchar eso. Le dio otro beso a Gregory, para continuar con su canción.

_Beautiful  
Beautiful  
Beautiful boy  
Darling  
Darling  
Darling sean_

-En este caso Damien, jodido inlges..

-Hay Christophe..-Sonrio divertido el rubio, antes de darle otro tierno beso a su pareja.

**Garu0212, Sakuyachan, nEpEta lOvE, y más, gracias bebes, por su apoyo. Y esto una disculpa por el error en mi otro fic, pronto estara el verdadero borrador, y por ende, el autentico capitulo. Espero que les guste. Lo hice con todo mi love para ustedes.**

**ElisaM2331**


End file.
